role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
King Joe Black
King Joe Black is a giant alien-made mecha and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality King Joe Black is usually completely emotionless, not expressively reacting to anything ever. The only thing it does is kill and destroy without thought. However, in rare cases King Joe Black will go berserk and attack ruthlessly in a great rage, its A.I. going haywire for this short time and letting it think for itself. History Debut: Nasty Plot In the city of London, King Joe Black seemed to pop up out of nowhere in a bright flash of light. However, before it could even destroy a single building, a sinister laugh echoed out across the city. Not caring at all, King Joe Black simply turned to see SpookGoji's horrible face right in front of it, holding a sadistic smile with his numerous razor-sharp teeth. SpookGoji screamed shrilly in an attempt to jumpscare King Joe Black... King Joe Black was completely unfazed and unaffected, simply raising its Pedanium Launcher to SpookGoji's face and firing. The blast was so strong that it not only sent SpookGoji flying back into the sea but also completely incinerated all the skin off of his face. With his foe taken care of, King Joe Black once again approached the buildings, until... At the same time, two new Earth Defenders unintentionally ambushed King Joe Black at the same time. From the front, Anguirus teleported in and thunderballed King Joe Black in the face, doing very little damage but knocking it back and right into Baymax 's flail as he swung it, putting a dent in the giant alien mech's armor where it hit. Making a loud "BEEEEEEEEEEP" sound, King Joe Black spun around and fired its Pedanium Launcher in a Pedanium Hurricane, blasting Anguirus back but with Baymax absorbing most of the energy. However, SpookGoji had come back, and was sneaking up behind Baymax while Anguirus continued to fight against King Joe Black. As the giant black robot - err, the good giant black robot - began to charge up the red circle on his chest, SpookGoji tapped on Baymax's shoulder from behind. As Baymax turned, SpookGoji screamed in Baymax's face, making the giant mech panic and scream, running and swinging his chainsaw arm wildly until he cut deep into Anguirus with it. Anguirus only then noticed that Baymax was there, and scolded him before returning to the fight when King Joe Black pounded him with its Pedanium Launcher. They decided to both go for King Joe Black, leaving SpookGoji to do whatever he wanted to do during the fight. Anguirus blasted King Joe Black with magma that it was completely unfazed by. However, this left it open to Baymax, who slashed it with his now-augmented chainsaw arm, having fully charged up his red circle. Making another "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP", King Joe Black smashed Baymax with its Pedanium Launcher and took to the sky - or at least tried to. Anguirus immediately teleported above King Joe Black, thunderballing it down towards the ground. On the way down, King Joe Black was smashed mid-air by Baymax's flail, being sent flying through several buildings. Anguirus and Baymax spent a few seconds stunned at their great synergy. Meanwhile, SpookGoji had wasted his opportunity to destroy London and instead teleported next to King Joe Black. Ready to finish it off, SpookGoji placed his foot onto King Joe Black's face, trying to crush it. SpookGoji didn't see it coming then when Baymax smashed his drill arm into SpookGoji's chest, the drill piercing right through him. Next, Anguirus thunderballed SpookGoji in the wound to open it up far enough for Baymax's flail arm to be swung right inside of him, destroying his innards before bursting out of the Gojiran's body. SpookGoji fell. King Joe Black got up, steaming with rage, and flew into the air. Letting out a screeching "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!, its eyes glowed red as it rained down a Pedanium Air Raid on Baymax and Anguirus. Burned, the two also took to the skies, Baymax by flight and Angy by teleportation. Going berserk, King Joe Black shot Anguirus out of the sky with a Hyper Dest Ray. Next, Baymax tried to smash it with his sledgehammer arm, only for it to shatter on impact. King Joe Black aimed its Hyper Dest Ray at Baymax's head... Suddenly King Joe Black was in the ocean. It didn't know what happened. Anguirus had teleported it all the way to the Pacific Ocean; if it was going to take this long to beat King Joe Black, might as well just put it away from London and avoid fighting it at all. Abilities King Joe Black= *'Separation Flight Mode Ships' - When needed, King Joe Black can separate his body and become four attack space ships that can reassemble at will. He's been shown to do this in less than a second and capable of reforming at the same speeds. This not only allows him to fly long distances, even in space, but can also be used to escape enemy attacks. *'Hyper Dest Ray' (ハイパーデスト・レイ Haipā Desuto Rei) - Fired from his arm cannon, King Joe Black can launch a powerful, large, purple orb blast of energy from his arm cannon when in Flight Mode. Each unit releases energy and it meets at the cannon. This orb is capable of following an opponent’s every move before striking, homing in on its enemies, and has enough power to rival Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave and kill monsters in one shot. *'Pedanium Launcher' (ペダニウムランチャー Pedaniumu Ranchā) - King Joe Black is equipped with a large cannon in place of a right hand/arm. This cannon is extremely powerful, able to create massive explosions just as big as him and can fire missile-strength shots in rapid succession that can destroy most monsters in a single shot and also bring down monsters like Gomora, Litra, and Eleking in a single assault. Not only does this cannon work well as a ranged attack, but it can also even be used as an effective melee weapon if swung like a hammer, bludgeoning his opponents. *'Pedanium Air Raid' (ペダニウムエアレイド Pedaniumu Ea Reido) - Energy blasts that attack the enemies in aerial combat. *'Pedanium Hurricane' (ペダニウムハリケーン Pedaniumu Harikēn) - King Joe Black spins while firing with his Pedanium Launcher. *'Pedanium' (ペダニウム Pedaniumu) - King Joe Black's body has and is made up of a highly reinforced, special metal armor called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and completely impervious to even the toughest of attacks. It can withstand nearly any physical attack and also allows him to stand up to powerful assaults like Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave, Litra's fireballs, and Eleking's electric discs at once and not receive so much as a scratch. Most physical attacks have little to no effect and can simply swipe attacks like Zetton's rechannel ray. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. |-|Separate Ships= *'Energy Bolts' - Each of King Joe Black's separate ships can fire energy bolts. *'Homing Missiles' - King Joe Black's ships can fire powerful homing missiles. *''Flight'' - Each of King Joe Black's ships are able to fly at Mach 4, even in space. *'Energy Blasts' - King Joe Black's separate ships are each able to emit powerful, purple energy blasts of energy that can completely destroy weaker monsters in a few hits. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Mecha Category:Villains Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)